Talk:General Blue
I've found a really small mistake: General Blue is of German origin as implied in the manga through his spoken line "Auf Wieder Sehen" (...) it should be: General Blue is of German origin as implied in the manga through his spoken line "Auf Wiedersehen" (...) I'm german thats why i know that Wiedersehen is one word ;-) :fixed. General Blue is my most favorite character in the DB series, not including DBZ, so I have to have that word correct in there, it's integral to his awesomeness being accurate. :] - 22:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) His uniform and sexuality His uniform does somewhat resemble a generic uniform of the SA, however it is much closer to the early SS dress, primarily Unterscharfuhrer (sergeant) and other NCO ranks, and also of the parade dress of the RAD (Reichsarbeitsdienst), possibly of Obervormann rank. Sorry I'm a stickler for history. Also, source for a high percentage of SA men being homosexual? The only known one that comes to mind is Ernst Rohm, deposed june 30, 1934 on the "Night of the long knives". He was actually arrested with his gay lover, and Theodor Eicke (former commander of the Totenkopfverbande and later 3 Waffen-SS Totenkopf) shot them both (gay lover immediately, Rohm after refusing to commit suicide) :About Blue's uniform, it's moreso like that of a Sturm Abteilung division's basic outfit, based on palette and actual stylization. The SS dress, even Unterscharfuhrer, doesn't primarily match Blue's exactly. I know who Rohm is, he's one of my favorite historic figures; though Ernst Kaltenbrunner (Obergruppenfuhrer who was the highest ranking member of the SS under Himmler to stand trial and be hanged at Nuremberg) is my most favorite face in the Third Reich era. However, Rohm did have many homosexual men in his party before it was passed along to Viktor Lutze (who died of a car accident). The article should be formatted with the words to ascertain that he's based on Rohm's characteristics; notice how I maintain that it's a "high percentage" rather than "most" or "all" which I had to take out prior; others kept adding that "all" or "most" SA men were homosexual. That became annoying as it's obviously untrue. But the fact that a percentage of them were is true (as with any military division). I collect Third Reich character figures, so I find it important and integral to maintain historic accuracy in terms of General Blue's origin. General Blue is my most favorite character in DB (excluding DBZ) so it's very important that the article succeeds in maintaining a certain level of accuracy. How do you feel the explanation in terms of the character's homosexuality should be phrased? Go ahead and explain here and I will try my best to incorporate and adapt it into the article. - 16:53, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I know a percentage of the SA was homosexual, but I didn't think Rohm was. There was that mention that he had charges set against him in regards to homosexuality, but this article in a war magazine describing Hitler's rise to power mentions that they were false charges made by some Nazi soldiers who just wanted him ousted (or am I mixing him up with another high ranking Nazi?). Weedle McHairybug 01:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::It's likely that you're mixing Rohm up with some other official because it was not only proven that Rohm was homosexual, he also had a few homosexual partners. It's likely that he was bisexual as well; but that's besides the point. The fact that a percentage of officials in one organization had a high ranking official who was of homosexual leaning was a strong fact that Toriyama depicted in his art. Although Rohm's homosexuality wasn't the only reason why he was executed prior, it was one of the reasons why he was caught and executed on the night of the long knives. The fact that General Blue not only resembles a Sturm Abteilung officer, but a high ranking one, is a strong allusion to Rohm and other SA officials. - 19:18, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for explaining the confusion to me (strangely, I could not find the magazine that stated it, and I know I had it since I brought it home from Denver). ::::BTW, I was thinking last night, and I don't really recall anything that actually stated that General Blue was gay or anything. I mean, yeah, there was the part of him not being attracted to Bulma when she made those... "ahem"... "movements" on him, if you know what I mean, but I thought it over, and I realized that that doesn't necessarily mean that he's gay. He could just not be interested in her. I didn't have much of an interest in my female classmates at High School, and yet I'm definitely straight going by previous crushes in school with females. I also thought about the fact that he "hit on" Otochao (You know, that brother robot of the girl robot in Dr. Slump during Goku and General Blue's visit to the Penguin Village), but then I realized that would only prove that he's a pedophile and not necessarily gay (since even undeniably straight people who are Pedophiles have also hit on little boys.). Can someone cite exactly what was said in either the manga or the anime that revealed why he was gay (the lines or anything like that). I mean, at least with Otokoski, he was shown having hearts gushing out when he saw Goten, and he was hitting on an almost adult Trunks, and he took on an almost "Waylon Smithers" role in Dragon Ball GT. I'm not sure if we even have anything to go by to determine that Blue is gay or anything (Then again, aside from most of the Piccolo Jr. Saga, I haven't really seen much of Dragon Ball.). I'll need the exact quotes so I can determine it. Well, I'm not really supportive of Homosexuality, but I at least tolerate it. Weedle McHairybug 01:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::The primary implication of Blue's homosexuality came from Bulma and Krillin when they said twice that he was gay. In the manga, they both say the line "He must be gay." The best resource is the manga. We don't need him to say he's gay in order for it to be accurate. That's how Toriyama decided to convey the message. He had given signs earlier what with Blue's pinky finger sticking up when he was using the phone, or his picking out flowers, etc. But that became clear through his mentality. No, I wouldn't say Blue is a pedophile. He's merely gay, he is attracted to men, Obotchaman (the little boy in Penguin Village) who fixed his car, should have been enough proof. He didn't necessarily do anything to him, but he was attracted to him. Look at him as a male, not necessarily as a boy. Waylon Smithers is my favorite character in all of Simpsons as well. Interesting how I love them primarily for their cruelty as characters. Smithers is also a villain technically as he acts as Burns' caregiver yet calculating brain behind the menace; I've always loved Smithers most in Simpsons history. I feel the same about Blue. He's my favorite character in DB (when excluding Z and GT) - 13:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok, thanks. Sorry if this took quite a while. Anyways, I haven't read the manga, though I might try to do it when I have the chance think they should sell it at Barnes and Noble. BTW, I think the part about his pinky being extended on the phone was meant to imply first-class (I recall Jason from FoxTrot doing something similar with his Easter Bunny when he was accused of being barbaric for biting the ears off first.). About the part about Krillin saying "He must be gay" in the manga, was this by any chance after (at least in the Anime) Blue started complaining about Krillin "hurting his silky soft cheeks" the dub, or at least, Wikiquote's take on what the dub said, had Krillin saying that Blue was "weird", because if I read the quotes correctly, Blue seemed to be quite offended by Krillin's remark (I don't know whether that means he's a closet or anything else). I'm also beginning to wonder why Bulma didn't accuse Yamcha of being homosexual, seeing how Yamcha reacted similarily to Blue when he met Bulma. Weedle McHairybug 01:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what the issue is here, but General Blue was intended to be homosexual in the manga, it had nothing to do with the anime. If anything, the Funi version toned it down a lot, making it seems like Bulma was acting like a Sumo wrestler rather than a man in order to attract General Blue. This doesn't change the core fact that he's gay. - 23:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, I wasn't trying to deny it, I was just asking if Krillin's "He's got to be gay" comment was during the scene where he's complaining about Krillin injuring him on the face. I was also asking if he was a open homosexual or a closeted homosexual. I wasn't trying to insinuate that he wasn't one. I was also remarking my surprise that Bulma didn't seem to insinuate the same thing with Yamcha in the Manga, considering how, during the Pilaf arc, he WAS afraid of women. Maybe someone else posted something and then erased it when I came to see your response, because I definitely don't recall anything about denying his orientation in my post. ::BTW, that reminds me, I read your comment about how it was changed in the dub (the whole "Sumo wrestler" line), so I made sure I noted that in the article. I do have a question about one of the quotes, however. It's shortly after Bulma tries (and fails) to act like a Sumo Wrestler. :::"General Blue: Silly girl. I would perhaps let you go, but now, sister, you're next. I'll deal with you as soon as I finish off this little meddler here. :::Bulma: N-no! :::General Blue: Y-yes! Heh heh heh heh heh heh!" ::What I want to know is whether this exchange was in the Japanese version, or whether Funimation changed it a bit to remove any hint of his orientation (nevermind if it was in the manga), because, call my mind dirty, but the way the excange was worded made it seem as though Blue was intending to... well... do something very bad to Bulma before executing her (you know what I mean.). I know he probably meant trying to kill her, but the way it was translated (If that's even a direct translation, and not one of Funimation's attempts to remove his Homosexuality.) still sounded like he was going to try and, you know, R*** her. While I may not approve of homosexuality (my faith tells me not to approve of the acts.), I also have a strong hatred and intolerance of raping people (And who doesn't), so I'd prefer it if they didn't translate/word it in such a way that made it seem like Blue wanted to rape Bulma. And anyways, I'm NOT trying to deny the fact that he's homosexual. I'm just trying to get answers, that's all. Weedle McHairybug 01:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) "mutant human" Is General blue really a mutant human because it says that in the infobox? - Slayer25769 Blue's Origin I have two theories. One is that he is based on Zarbon for obvious reasons. The other is that he is blue's clues because of the same name. Will someone change this on the main page? :I don't think that it's either, and even if I did think that, I doubt this is notable for even the trivia section. As for your first theory, you DO realize that General Blue actually came before Zarbon, right? If anyone was based off of anyone in that series, it's more apt to say that Zarbon was based off of Blue. Weedle McHairybug 00:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Neither are based off of either and the blues clues comment is just... random... - 12:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Little brother Samuel I think his brother is mentioned in one of the English dub, but it only a censor of the orignal text which involved Blue falling in love with Obotchaman. Jeangabin666 20:17, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : Since that's something made up in the English Dub, and there's no such thing, I won't hesitate to remove it. If I founded my own company and made up something like Kuririn is Bulma's brother when dubbing the anime, would this make it a correct info? No. - 22:44, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : ::Well, it had to be noted somewhere. And if you are talking about that trivia entry, I'm pretty sure we also made absolute certain to note that this was mentioned in the dub only to cover for his... well, tastes. Weedle McHairybug 22:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC)